


An Overabundance of Glitter

by mullroy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullroy/pseuds/mullroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley attempt arts and crafts. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Overabundance of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and very silly drabble.

   Aziraphale surveyed the... could you really call it a candle?... with distaste.

   "Oh, come on," Crowley said encouragingly. "It's not _that_ bad... well, alright, it is, but still."

   "I had hoped that it would look a bit less like a potato," Aziraphale said thoughtfully.

   "Here," Crowley tossed Aziraphale a tube of what was proclaimed to be 'Emerald Art Sparklies' "we can cover it in glitter-"

   The cap of the Emerald Art Sparklies popped off.

   Aziraphale made a small choking noise as his face was coated with a fine dusting of green glitter.

   "Oh," said Crowley.

   They stared at each other. Aziraphale slowly reached for a shaker of gold glitter.

   "Aziraphale, what are you doing?" Crowley asked suspiciously.

   The angel smiled beatifically. "Nothing, dear."

   He upended the shaker over Crowley's head.

   "Bless it, Aziraphale, you're an _angel_ , you're supposed to forgive, not get revenge!" Crowley screeched.

\---

   Crowley dodged a handful of glitter by ducking behind the counter.

   "You cannot escape my wrath!" Aziraphale shouted.

   "With an aim like that I can!"

   The only response was another handful hitting the wall next to him.

   Crowley scrambled into the back room, not quite dodging the next glittery projectile. Star-shaped sequins slid down his collar.

   Aziraphale charged after him, holding two shakers above his head and yelling something about honor.

   Crowley turned around, panting, but with a expression of triumph visible behind his glitter-spattered sunglasses. He was holding the jumbo tub of rainbow sparkles.

   Aziraphale stopped short. "...oh, fuck."


End file.
